Get Mine Get Yours
by Lilmiss852
Summary: Rated M for later on. This story is based on real events that happened to my friend. I have changed it to match Draco and Ginny. As you'll see the song Get Mine Get Yours fits the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

A/N: okay I already know I'm most likely gonna get one or two flames saying hey u ripped off my idea but no I really didn't. I've read get mine get yours stories I'm just using the song because well it fits. This story is based on real life events that happened to my friend she has said I could use then and flip it into Draco and Ginny so aside from this version being in the magical world and it being with different people I'm gonna try to stick as close as I can to the real events and story. Also so u know I'm assuming in Hogwarts 1st year is like 6th grade and 7th would be like 12th. Anyways enough blabbering onto the story:

Disclaimer: No I don't own the lyrics there Christina Aguilera's... and no, I don't own the characters or magical world or anything J.K. made up.. and the plot and most of the events... yah well that happened to my friend so PLEASE DON'T SUE! You'll get about a nickel... if your lucky... my money tree died looooong ago!

Get Mine Get Yours – Christina Aguilera

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem_

_All this tension telling me just exactly what we should be_

_Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing_

_Listen, all I wanna do right now is have your contact on me_

_Can you put your hands my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_If you see me with a man_

_Understand that you can't question me_

_The feelings that you call, it ain't my fault_

_It can't help your jealousy_

_If you can handle the fact that_

_What we have has got to be commitment free_

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin', hittin'_

_Underneath the sheets_

_Can you put your hands my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Now listen_

_So, come on and freak my body_

_We can get nasty, naughty_

_All night a private party_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'_

_Cause this is a physical lovin'_

_Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

_We have a physical thing_

_We'll make love, but don't fall in love_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_You spend time_

_Just enough so you get yours, and I get mine_

_No strings attached_

_I want your body, not your heart_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Can you put your hands my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Put your hands my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Come here_

_Don't be shy_

_I won't bite_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

I walk into the common room and think about this all the mess. I remember it so clearly like it was yesterday, when it all started and I ended up in this fucked up jumble. My heart is broken. Hell, I didn't even think I truly had a heart, well; I didn't until I met him. Now here I am sitting here praying for someone up there to have mercy on me and take this pain away, this heart ache. The gods just don't love me right now. Maybe this is all karma. I probably deserve this. You probably are wondering why the hell I'm sitting here rambling on and on. I'll tell you my story, it all started in 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

A/N: Okay yah so don't say that's it? Cause im posting chappie two with chappie one so that's where it starts...


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: told you I'd post the two together!

Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or magical world or anything J.K. made up... as for the plot and most of the events... yah well that happened to my friend so PLEASE DON'T SUE! You'll get about a nickel if your lucky because my money tree died looooong ago!

Get Mine Get Yours Chapter Two In The Summertime

It was a bright crisp morning. The 1st of September. The day Ginny Weasley, commonly known as the younger sister of the best friend of the boy-who lived, would start her 5th year.

Ginny had always been a bit of a wallflower, but this year she was determined to change that. She was going to have a boyfriend and more friends this year... she didn't care what her brother said or did, she was going to become a normal teenage girl, even if it killed her.

Ginny woke up and stood to look at herself in the mirror. 'Plain and boring' she thought, as always. She looked at the clock, it was 7:30. She had a few hours to do what she'd been planning to do all summer.

Ginny quickly went to the door and locked it. She then went into her closet and pulled out a trunk filled with the stuff she had bought with the money from her summer job. She opened up a trunk filled with new clothes, makeup, hairbrushes, beauty products, and other such things.

She pulled out a book entitled "How to Give Yourself a Make-over". She turned to a section entitled "Now that you have all the stuff..." Ginny then proceeded to spend two hours fixing herself up.

"Aye!, Gin would you hurry up? We have to get going! It's an hour ride to kings cross and its 9:30 now!" Ron yelled up the stairs.

"Just a minute," came Ginny's reply.

She turned back and looked into the mirror one last time at her appearance. She marveled at the difference. Her normally bright, red, dried up, straight hair, was now silky, auburn, and wavy. Her teeth straight and her freckles a thing of the past. Her legs were hairless and scar free. She wore a khaki skirt that came down about 6 inches below the waist line, a white skin tight tank top with a blue v-neck that came up an inch above her bust, and white open toe sandal shoes with a small tied bow on the strap of leather and 2 inches of thin heel.

Her luggage was already downstairs and she took a deep breath, braced herself for Ron's yelling and started down the staircase. When she arrived halfway down the stairs she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron huddled around something on the table.

"Alright, I'm here..." Gin said.

"Good, we can go..." Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Ginny.

"Harry... you gonna finish that... whoa" Hermione too was in shock that the youngest Weasley could change her appearance so drastically.

"What's wrong with you! Ginny what have you done to yourself!" Ron said turning purple at the site of his younger sister all grown up.

Ginny spun around slightly, "What, you don't like it?"

"Y-Y-You look..." Since Ron was incapable, Harry finished the sentence.

"Amazing Gin, you really do, I mean, wow."

"I agree with Harry you look absolutely beautiful. I like it." Hermione added

"You guys look at her. S-s-she's my baby sister and look at her she's all, all almost hot looking. There will be boys throwing themselves at her." Ron stuttered.

"And is that a bad thing for me to look good Ron? I wouldn't mind boys throwing themselves at me."

"But you're just a little girl and those boys will take advantage off you!"

"Ron! I am almost 15 years old! I'm not a little girl anymore! I need to grow up and you need to let me!"

Harry and Hermione stayed to the side and watched this exchange with amusement clearly written on their faces.

Harry then spoke, "Ron, mate, calm down. She is a big girl now you need to back off a little."

"B-B-BUT..."

Hermione cut him off, "No 'buts', we need to go now we'll be late!"

Ron grudgingly followed the others out to the car for the car ride to Kings Cross Station.

A/N: so yah im just setting the plot still so sorry if its still a lil boring.. but that's what my friend did completely made he self over.. boy was her brother pissed. Lol ill try to update again soon.. and remember Reviewing is a very very good thing so please do so hehe.

Note from the beta: I just wanted to say, that this fic (before I got to it) was riddled with bad punctuation, ellipses, bad synonyms, etc etc. AND I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILTY FOR MAKING IT BETTER! (if I missed some grammar stuff, I blame the author. I can't fix it all!) Maryam

A/N: rolls eyes sorry all she made me leave it there... o thanks ryven also for making some corrections!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you to the three people that reviewed! It's appreciated! To Twinkey: I'll try not to make Ginny appear too slutty and easy but remember this is based on a real story... so whatever happened there happens here and I don't want my friend to seem slutty and easy hehe. Anyways on with the next chap!

Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or magical world or anything J.K. made up... as for the plot and most of the events... yah well that happened to my friend so PLEASE DON'T SUE! You'll get about a nickel if your lucky because my money tree died looooong ago!

Get Mine Get Yours Chapter Three The Hogwarts Express

"Come on children. We have to hurry or you'll be late," Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out to the four kids who were pushing their carts behind her.

"Remind me how we got off schedule and became late?" Hermione inquired.

"Mister thinks-he-can-control-everyone's-life over there wouldn't let us leave until he had made a big deal of my choice of clothing and looks to mum," Ginny replied.

"Right."

"Alright children, you remember how to go through, lets take Ron and Harry first. Go on boys."

Ron and Harry disappear onto the platform.

"Alright now you two girls go."

Hermione and Ginny disappeared followed by Mrs. Weasley seconds later. Mrs. Weasley then engulfed Hermione and Harry in huge hugs. "Now you both stay out of trouble and be good and Ron," she engulfed him, "you stay out of trouble too and be nice to your sister."

"Yes mum. Come on Guys." Ron said and walked over to the train.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione chorused then joined Ron and all three got on the train to find a compartment.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny into a huge hug. "Now you be good also and be careful. You're growing up now and looking more like a women and things happen and..."

Ginny blushing madly said, "Yes mum, I know. I love you and I'll owl you." Ginny then ran over to her friends.

Ginny sat alone in her compartment waiting for her friend Vanessa to get back from visiting some other people when Hermione popped in.

"Hey Hermione! Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Ron's in our compartment still sulking about your looks and Harry's finishing his summer homework." Hermione replied while shaking her head. "Would you like to come sit with us?"

"No thank you, Vanessa should be back soon."

"Do you mind if I stay here for a bit."

"Go ahead," Ginny gestured to a seat.

"So Gin, not that it's bad or anything but what's with the change."

"I just wanted to look good for once, maybe have a guy notice me..."

"Oh, excited for school?"

"Uh, well, its school..."

"I'm very excited this year I'm..."Ginny drifted off as Hermione went into detail about everything she would be doing that year. She was brought out of her thoughts by Hermione trying to get her attention.

"Ginny... Ginny!"

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just saying I ought to get back to my compartment."

"Oh, okay ill see you at the feast."

Hermione left the compartment and Ginny went back to her thoughts only to be interrupted once again by the door opening and revealing a silver haired boy with piercing gray eyes.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, a weasel," drawled the boy who was none other then Draco Malfoy.

Ginny glared, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well everyone's been talking about the little Weaselette changing her appearance so I decided to come see for myself what the commotion is about."

"Well you've seen now would you leave."

"Not so fast..." Draco looked Ginny up and down.

"I must say your appearance has improved you actually don't look half bad, for being a popper."

"Fuck off Malfoy, I have things to do."

"Don't speak to me like that little girl. I your superior."

At this Ginny stood up, "I'll speak to you any way I damn well please, now fuck off."

"You should be more careful, your brother, scarhead, and the mudblood aren't here to defend you."

"I don't need anyone to protect me! I'm fine on my own."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to be nice to your superiors? Oh wait, I forgot, your mother probably isn't even smart enough to know that herself, maybe if she and your dad were smarter you all wouldn't be so poor."

Ginny slapped him.

"Ahh fucking bitch! What the hell was that for?" Draco asked rubbing his cheek.

"No one insults my parents, no one, especially not a fucking bouncing ferret like you."

"Feisty one, aren't you? I like them feisty."

"You are an absolute pig and you disgust me! Just go please!"

"Fine."

Little did Ginny know when she was yelling at him he had swiped her wand.

As Draco was walking out the door he called back, "Hey Weasley if you want your wand back come to the astronomy tower tonight at midnight."

"Wha..." she was cut short by Draco dangling her wand and walking out.

Ginny sat down, buried her head in her hands and screamed. She could tell Malfoy was going to be a problem this year and she didn't like it one bit.

A/N: Hope you liked this chap! In real life "Draco" swiped "Ginny's" wallet lol. Thank you for reading and remember, REVIEWING IS A BEAUTIFUL THING AND IS APPRECIATED!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you to the people that reviewed. It is greatly appreciated. I hope you like this next chap! Enjoy! On with the story:

Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or magical world or anything J.K. made up... as for the plot and most of the events... yah well that happened to my friend so PLEASE DON'T SUE! You'll get about a nickel if your lucky because my money tree died looooong ago!

Get Mine Get Yours Chapter Four Reflections of the Day and the Astronomy Tower

As Ginny walked the long walk up to the Astronomy Tower to attempt to get her wand back from Draco, she thought about all that had happened that day. It had been an interesting day to say the least.

After Malfoy had left the compartment Vanessa had returned and they had spent the rest of the trip eating sweets from the candy cart that had come around, playing exploding snaps, and talking. When the train had arrived at Hogwarts the two girls got into a carriage with Dean Thomas and Sean Finnigan.

During the carriage ride Vanessa and Ginny had been mostly quiet and talked some while Seamus was constantly nudging Dean giving him that "go on, do it" look. Ginny soon found out why. As soon as the carriage stopped and the four climbed out, Dean, who was quite a catch, asked to speak to Ginny alone and had asked her out. Ginny, quite surprised, said yes.

Ron had found out at dinner and calling it a disaster was an understatement. He had first turned very red then started yelling at Ginny about how she was too young and it wasn't right. Then he tried to pummel Dean into the ground and would have succeeded had it not been for Harry and Seamus holding him back. Ginny then had started to yell at him. This all occurred in the Great Hall and caused quite a scene. Once they had all stopped yelling at each other and Ron had sat down scowling. During the commotion everyone else had gone deathly silent, you could have heard a pin drop. Surprisingly enough Dean had told her Ron's reaction was expected and he still wanted to go out with her.

At the end of the day Ginny was sneaking out to meet Malfoy at the astronomy tower. Granted it was to get her wand, but she still never thought she would be doing this sort of thing. Ginny shook her head back and forth as she remembered the day. If everyday were going to be this exciting this year she would just rather go home.

Ginny arrived at the astronomy tower and looked around to see if Draco was there yet. He wasn't. She then looked at her watch, 12:15. She decided to wait 5 more minutes then she would leave. When 5 minutes came and went she sighed.

"Bloody bastards late, probably not coming the stupid ass. Damnit, I'll never get my wand back."

A voice behind her startled her, "Talking to yourself Weaselette? You know they say that's the first sign of insanity."

"Your late," Ginny said coolly.

"I'm aware of that. Malfoy's are always fashionably late. If you were smart you would know that."

"I am smart, Malfoy, but you should know being late is rude. Whether you're a Malfoy or not and it certainly isn't 'fashionable' it's bloody annoying."

"I guess I shouldn't get to mad... your family never would know the society rules for people with class and money."

Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself, "Malfoy, are you going to give me my wand back or not? That is why I came here."

"Aww and here I thought you can here to see me. I'm hurt weasel," he drawled sarcastically.

"Whatever, can I have my wand back now?"

"Why weasel, where are your manners? I didn't here a please."

Ginny took another deep breath and clenched her fists and said between gritted teeth, "Malfoy may I _please_ have my wand back?"

Draco put his hand to his chin and faked a thoughtful look, "hmm... well have you been nice weasel? I don't think you have. You might need to do something to make that up to me."

"What would that be Malfoy?"

"Let's see, I have a weasel here, a somewhat hot weasel, and her wand that she wants back. What can I make her do in order for me to give her, her wand?" Draco looks somewhat thoughtful.

Ginny thought for a second smirked and replied, "I know what I could do..."

"And what is..." But Draco was cut off by Ginny placing her lips on his.

Just as Draco got over the shock and started to kiss back Ginny pulled away and smirked evilly.

She dangled her wand, which she had snatched back from him when she had kissed him and said, "Thanks Malfoy."

Ginny then ran off back to Gryffindor Tower. Draco sighed in frustration when she left.

"Damn you weasel. Damn you for kissing so well and making me want you even more. Damn you."

Draco then walked moodily walked back to his dorm room where he plopped down on his bed and went to sleep dreaming of what he would do to Ginny if he ever got her.

A/N: Yah so I hoped u liked this chap sorry that my updates are short but it seems longer in word! I know what happened with draco after cause in real life "draco" is another one of my friends and we've talked. I'll try to update again soon! School starts in a week so they'll be probably slower then but I make it a goal to write at least one chap every two days. Remember REVIEWING IS A BEAUTIFUL THING THAT MAKES ME WORK QUICKER!


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: sorry I havent updated for sooo long but yah... well u see theres this lil thing called school and it SUCKS! And takes up like millions of ounces of time so sorry! Ill try to go faster well anyways enough babbling... thanks to everyone who reviewed! also thanks to my betas! luv ya'll!

Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or magical world or anything J.K. made up... as for the plot and most of the events... yah well that happened to my friend so PLEASE DON'T SUE! You'll get about a nickel... if your lucky... my money tree died looooong ago!

Get Mine Get Yours Chapter Five A Few Weeks Later

It was October 1st now, four weeks since the astronomy tower "incident" as Ginny dubbed it. She and Dean had been having a fun time sneaking out to Hogsmeade, hanging out, kissing, and other normal couple stuff and she had yet to have any problems from Draco. That was soon to change.

Draco had been going around with the "Slytherin Whores" since the first day of school trying desperately to get the youngest Weasley of his mind, so far no luck. Finally he decided to act on his foolish mind.

Ginny was walking on her way to Transfiguration when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged into a deserted classroom. Ginny tried to scream but was then turned around to face her captor who had a huge smirk on his face... Draco Malfoy. Ginny quickly snatched her self away from him and sighed in a little bit of relief.

"Malfoy you idiot... you scared me to death."

"Well if I had scared you to death you wouldn't be standing there now would you?"

Ginny growled at him looking for a way to get out but Draco had blocked the door, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well Miss Weasley you started something a month ago and I cant seem to get it off my mind."

Ginny looked very confused, "What's that?"

Draco walked closer and closer to Ginny until there faces were inches apart, "What's that she asks," Draco rolled his eyes and closed the distance between there lips.

Ginny just stood there in shock at first then slowly started to respond to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Draco deepening the kiss.

Draco, responding to Ginny's actions, pressed his tongue to her lips asking for entrance.

This one action was enough to bring Ginny crashing back down to earth. She forcefully pushed Draco off her, "Y-Y-You FERRET! How dare you kiss me?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered, "If I do recall you were kissing back then you go and push me off, why?"

"B-b-because you can't just go around kissing me. I'm not one of your whores."

"O but I'm sure you'd love to be one."

At that comment Ginny stepped forward and slapped him.

Draco grabbed his normally perfect cheek which now had a red hand print forming, "What the hell was that for, you bitch slapped me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you didn't say such comments to me I wouldn't need to 'bitch-slap' you! You are a despicable hum..."

Draco let Ginny rant on for a few more minutes not really listening then cut her off, "Women, are you finished."

"No I am no..." But she was cut off by Draco pinning her against a wall and kissing her again. Ginny tried to slap him again but melted into the kiss and muttered "Damn you Malfoy" against his lips, which in response, Draco just smirked and kept on kissing her.

After a few minutes he pulled back and smirked again.

Ginny just stood there slightly dazed for a few minutes, "I-I should probably go."

Draco nodded, straightened himself out, and walked out the door and right before he left said, "See yah round Weasley."

Ginny stood there a few more minutes then gathered herself together and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. If she thought Draco Malfoy was going to be slight trouble she had no idea what the fates had in store for them.

A/N: I know I know short sorry! Anyways up next the party (I hope at least I have it planned for next....): smirks I can promise this one will probably be longer! It will be the most interesting by far


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Yay, the party chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry it took me SOOO long to update but what can I say? Real life is a pain at times!

Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or magical world or anything J.K. made up... as for the plot and most of the events... yah well that happened to my friend so PLEASE DON'T SUE! You'll get about a nickel if you're lucky because my money tree died looooong ago!

Get Mine Get Yours Chapter Six Halloween Craziness

The talk of the school for the past week was the Halloween Party being held by one of the richer 7th years in a mansion in Hogsmeade for 5th years and up. Everyone was excited to go, Ginny in particular.

Halloween fell on a Friday night this year so staying up late was not an issue because there were no classes the next day. When Friday October 30, rolled around 5th, 6th, and 7th years all over the castle were pumped. Ginny and Vanessa had decided to go together and hang out. Ginny's only problem about the party was Ron, Harry and Hermione were going. Ron also wasn't to happy Ginny was going.

Ginny and Vanessa walked into the party both sporting strapless, short, revealing, dark fairy costumes. As they walked to find people they knew every guy at the party was giving them lustful looks. Vanessa, used to the attention, enjoyed herself while Ginny took a few minutes and a few shots of whatever Vanessa was handing her to get comfortable.

At about 11 o'clock Ginny finally completely relaxed when Hermione dragged Ron and Harry home because they were both completely drunk.

"Now that your brothers gone we can have some real fun," Vanessa smirked while saying.

"Defiantly," came Ginny's still slightly hesitant response.

"I'm gonna go umm do some shit... I'll catch you later hun," and with a flip of her hair Vanessa left Ginny alone by the bar.

Ginny was slightly uncomfortable being by herself in such a revealing outfit and decided what she needed to loosen up were a few more drinks. Ginny drank for about an hour and was quite drunk when someone approached her.

"Well, well, well," the familiar silky voice of Draco drawled, "What have we got here... a drunken little weasel."

"Don't you have someone else to bother Malfoy," came Ginny's stumbling, heavily slurred reply.

Draco shrugged and sat down next to her and smirked, "Had a few drinks Weasley?"

"Only a few though..."

"Have another," Draco ordered her a huge martini which Ginny happily drank.

"Are you trying to get me more drunk Malfoy?"

"So what if I am... is there a problem?"

"No just wondering."

By now Ginny was defiantly having trouble seeing things and talking. Draco decided to take advantage of this situation.

"Come on Weasley we'll take you for a walk try to sober you up a bit."

Ginny, in no position to argue, followed him holding onto his arm. Draco led her out through one of the upstairs bedrooms onto the balcony where Ginny proceeded to take a deep breath then collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"And just what is so bloody funny," Draco snapped.

"Your hair is all shiny from the gel and moon," Ginny replied slurring and swaying more heavily then before.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't concentrate on my hair."

"Then what should I concentrate on."

"This," with that Draco pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

Ginny did not even protest in her drunken state, rather, she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. With ease, Draco picked her up and carried her to the bedroom in the adjoining room and laid her down still kissing her. He slowly started to undo the back of her costume while she attempted to undo the buttons on his shirt.

(And due to the fact I really don't want to get kicked I can't put a scene here...)

A/N:

For those of you that are going OMG she made them have sex and Ginny is so easy for what her character is and she's losing her virginity so easily... People she is drunk... Yell at Draco cause he's the one that took advantage of that and yes im aware this chapter SUCKED... Anyways... Next Chap.. The Morning After.. Remember REVIEWING IS A BEAUTIFUL THING THATS GOOD FOR THINE SOUL! hehe


End file.
